Calm Me Down
by vafrousVixen
Summary: When out for the night with friends, John gets attacked by a troll. He is save by highblood, Eridan. It sparks the most unexpected relationship.


John Egbert is not a man of study.

Any of his friends could tell you that. While he, admittedly, was not clever in a lot of things; he's like to think that he did fair in school. Not fan-spankingly great but good enough.

Which is one of the reasons he studied so hard and sucked at _that _as well.

"Arrrrrrrrrg!" John yelled as he tossed his textbook clear across his room. Which was bad foresight on his part, as it was sent sailing toward his bedside lamp. The two objects collided with with a great noise and was sent tumbling toward the floor. John winced.

When the noise settled the he sent a nervous look toward his door. He hoped the noise wouldn't bring his dad.

After waiting on baited breath, John gave a sigh of relief after there was no sign of his father checking on him. With a heave, like it pained him to do so, John went to fix his lamp. And retrieve in textbook he guessed.

Sitting back down with huff, John opened his textbook as though it pained him to do so.

(personally, _i _think his being a bit of a drama queen)

The reason John was determined to study so hard, was the fact that exams were coming. Exams. Te very word that made students everywhere groan in despair. Before he could begin to study again; a ping noise came from his computer.

**turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 21:22 **

**TG**: yo egbert man you there

**TG**: come on dude

**TG**: dont leave me waiting like im amy pond or something

**TG**: you cant be studying that hard

**EB**: jeez dave!

**EB:** i know you're hot for me and everything.

**EB:** but there's no need for you to spam me!

**TG:** john how else am i suppose to to show my eternal love for you

**TG:** write you anonymous love letters and hide them in your locker like a high school girl with a crush

**TG:** hell no

**TG:** i do the only logical thing

**TG:** and annoy you with my love

**EB:** everyone just wants my d.

**EB:** Okay, no more fooling around.

**EB:** what did you want?

**TG:** that hurts you know

**TG:** im over here being all heartfelt about my feelings

**TG:** and there you are blowing them off assuming i want something

**TG:** breaking my heart over here john

**EB:** daaaaaaaave.

**TG:** alright

**TG:** harley and me were talking

**TG:** and were thinking about hanging out tomorrow after after school

**EB:** we already do that dave.

**TG:** rude

**TG:** i wasnt finished

**TG:** like i was saying we were thinking of hanging out maybe go to the movies or the roller rink or wherever kids who arent us go to when they could be doing something a lot more fun than sitting in a house like a bunch of hermits

**EB:** i'm not a hermit!

**TG:** whatever helps you sleep at night bro

**EB:** shut your filthy mouth.

**EB:** anyways,why go out?

**TG:** think of it as a present to ourselves for all this hard studying that the school system makes us do for knowledge that we don't even keep for more than a few days after

**EB:** that was deep.

**TG:** thank you

**TG:** so you up for it

**EB:** sure! :)

**TG:** cool well talk about the details at school

**TG:** until then theres only one last thing to say to you

**EB:** what is it?

**TG:** john

**TG:** i love you

**EB:** ugh, goodNIGHT dave!

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21: 29 **

With a shake of his head, John logged off. It was almost time for bed grabbed his pajama's, ( part of a matching set, compliments of Rose. ) and went to take a shower.

A relaxed sigh escaped him as got out of the shower. That was the stuff. Quickly getting dressed, John exited the bathroom and went and gave his dad a quick goodnight. With that John headed upstairs.

John paused for a moment, giving the balcony door a thoughtful look. Maybe...It's been a while since his been up there. John bite his lip before shrugging and opened the door.

The night was pleasant, the temperature not too hot or cold. With a nice breeze drifting through the air.

With a smile John leaned against the railing, eyes closed.

He had been running himself a little wild with studying. John wasn't one to worry to much about grades, but the last exams he took; he didn't do so hot. Enough that his dad did the whole 'I'm-not-angry-just-disappointed' thing that all parents do. But it was a thousand times worst cause he was always telling John how proud he was of him.

John was determined not to fail this time.

Shaking his head, John reprimand his self. Worrying about it wasn't going to get him anywhere. He just have to wait and see. No more worrying.

John stayed there with wind 'til it was time to turn in.

* * *

AN:I've had this idea for a while, it's about time I posted it. I know the chapter isn't that long, it's been years since I've wrote any fanfiction. This is just sort of a warm up chapter. Promise they'll be longer! The real story will start in the next chapter...once I start it. XP


End file.
